


Eyes on You

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bellarke Banging in front of Gabriel until he gives in and bangs them, Bisexual Bellamy Blake, Established Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, OT3, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke get together and it's great but both are aware of the other's interest in a certain tall handsome doctor. Gabriel isn't quite sure what to do when he keeps walking in on them, even less so when he realizes that they want him to walk in on them and want him to join them.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, Bellamy Blake/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, Clarke Griffin/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Eyes on You

Clarke moans, her nails scrapping against Bellamy's scalp as he licks into her.  
She arches her back, trying to thrust her hips up but Bellamy's hand is holding her down, his fingers tight on her hips, as he wraps his lips around her clit, sucking and she moans loudly, "Bellamy!"  


She's really glad that everyone is at the tavern and can't hear them because she doesn't need to see them juding her for her volume. Bellamy laughs, kissing her thigh, lapping at her cunt gently as she pants, eyes fluttering close at her orgasm.  


"Well... thank god Madi is staying with Indra."  


She pulls him up for a kiss, laughing aganist his lips, licking the taste of herself off his lips. She can feel him twitching against her thigh and she runs her hands down his back to his ass, squeezing, digging her nails into her boyfriend's ass and he moans into her mouth.  
"Want to fuck your ass."  
Bellamy whines into her mouth and she pulls away from him to cup his face, his cheeks are darker, flushed with embarassment but his eyes are dark, eager, he looks wrecked at the idea and she squeezes his ass again, laughing as he bucks against her hips.  
"You like the idea of me fucking your ass? Or of you fucking me as someone else fucks your ass."  
"Please..."  
He buries his head into the crook of her neck and rolls them onto their side, his arms around her.  


She runs a hand through his hair, eyes soft.  
She loves it when he gets like this, embrassed about what he wants, about the desires he has, she loves hearing them as doing as much as she can to make them come true.  
Like the time he told her about dreaming of himself walking up to her mouth on him, well it took a few day, when he least expected it, but he had woken up to her choking on his cock, her lips tinted red, made from some berries that Madi had insisted they turn into lipstick. He has come in her mouth the second their eyes locked and he had been embarassed but Clarke had been pleased.  
It's what they do, make each other's desires come true.  
He had fucked her once, his hand wrapped around her throat, the way it had been during the red sun and Clarke had loved every second of it.  


"You need to say it baby, say it."  
"I used to think abour Roan fucking my ass while you watched, or him fucking me while I ate you out. You riding my face while he fucks my ass."  
She kisses him, rewarding him for his honesty.  


They have been together since he restarted her heart and everyday after that, they simply fell more in love, but they learned new things and relearned old ones.  
He relearnd the way her hair smelled and she relearned how much she loved hugging him. He learned about the spot on her neck that drew such sweet sounds from her and Clarke learned that Bellamy was a talker but he loved it when she called him baby.  
Clarke learned that as dominating as Bellamy could be in bed, sometimes he needed someone to take care of him and be rough with him and she could that for him, take care of him the way he takes care of her.  


"You know who I want to see fuck your ass?"  
Bellamy nuzzles her breasts, lips sucking at her nipple, his other hand kneading her other breast.  
"Gabriel."  
Bellamy lets got of her breast with a gasp and Clarke runs a hand through his hair, forcing his head up to look at her. Her boyfriend's eyes are dazed, full of lust, at the idea and Clarke smirks, she has definately seen the looks her boyfriend has given the good doctor, as they chop down wood to make cabins. She has seen Bellamy's eeys track the arch of Gabriel's back the flex of his biceps as he handles the ax.  
"You like that idea? The good doctor fucking your ass while I watch, while I get myself off?"  
"I want to see your mouth on him"  
Clarke closes her eyes thinking about hot and heavy Gabriel's cock would feel in her mouth, how he would sound as she sucked him off.  
She slips a hand through her folds but Bellamy stops her, grabbing her hand and instead his two fingers slip into her cunt, and she clenches down. So she throws a leg over his hips, spreading herself wider and wraps her hand around his cock, stroking it.  
They exchange whispers, what they would want the taller and older man to do to them and each other and what they would do.  
He slides into her cunt, cumming inside her and she moans, clenching down at him, not wanting anything to spill out of her.  


* * *

They don't talk about it for a few days, not until they head into the bar and see Gabriel sitting there, his face breaking into a smile as he sees them. They weave toward him claiming the seats next to him, they get drunk, and Bellamy's hands goes from her shoulders to her thigh and she giggles as he nuzzles her neck, Gabriel staring at them with a wistful smile on his face. Clarke nips at Bellamy's lip, eyes dark, "Let's go home, want you to fuck me."  
Gabriel chokes on his beer as he hears them, and they wave goodbye to him as they leave.

They go home and Bellamy bends her over, her hands resting in their bed, Clarke turns her head to look at herself in the mirror, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder, the way her tits hang down, heavy, the way Bellamy's dark hand covers them, but aren't enough to hold them even with his large hands. She loves the way Bellamys looks draped over her, his other hand intertwined hers as he pounds into her, his hips slamming into her ass as he talks about how hot she looks like this, bent over, round ass out, cunt dripping for him.  


But it's not until they are curled up in bed, foreheads pressed together, legs tangled that Bellamy admits that he couldn't stop thinking of the other man, and Clarke presses a kiss to his jaw. They whisper about how they might convince the man to join them in bed.

Most people would simply ask someone but Bellamy and Clarke are not most people.  


* * *

Gabriel was drinking again.  
He was not normally one to get drunk but after years and years of solitude and being on the run, it felt good to let loose.  
It felt good to be surrounded by people who didn’t hate him and it felt good not to be hunted.  
But it was strange going from living in a tent in the woods to having a warm bed in Sanctum.  
To have people looking out for him and looking for him.  
Not a day went by when someone didn’t come looking for him for one thing or another.  
He helped Jackson and Clarke in the medbay, helped Murphy and Emori with the primes, Bellamy and Miller with the building of a permament homes and spent time with Octavia and Raven studying the anomaly.  
It was nice to be needed.  


But being around them all was hard.  
They were all tired and worn-down from fighting and craved peace and he feels guilty that he played a part as to why they didn't get peace right away.  
He was not used to being surrounded by so many people, especially people who took him in as family right away.

Being around Clarke and Bellamy is especially hard.  
They remind him of him and Josie.  
The blissed smiles on their faces, the way they are constantly touching, the adoration in their eyes, the soft whispers as they press their foreheads together, the way Bellamy's hands rests on her back, the way she tucks herself into Bellamy's side.  
It's sweet but it also hurts, a lot.  
He rememebers the happy moments he and Josie had and while he knew he made the right decison in letting Josie go, it didn't mean it was easy for him to do.  
He loved Josie in a way he had never loved anyone before.  
And sometimes when he looks at Clarke he sees her.  
Which is understandable, she has taken over the blonde's body after all.  
It's more than that, it's the way Clarke smiles at him, and he wants to wrap his arm around her waist.  
It's the way when Clarke showed up in one of Josie's old dresses he had to to do a double take, and he hated that he noticed the fact that she filled the dress out better than Josie, her breasts nearly spilling out from the top.  
But despite it being hard to be around them, he spends the most time with them, either in the med-bay or building cabins. He eats with them, sometimes they sit down in the evenings, talking about books while Clarke draws. It's nice to have friends.  


But after three months it digs into his skin and his thoughts start to wander.  
As he watches Bellamy’s hand grip her wast as they dance, he start to think about Bellamy’s hand on him, about Clarke pressed against his body, head tilted back as he runs his lips down her neck.  
When they work in the med-bay he thinks about bending her over and sliding into her cunt, her hands gripping the cot as he covers her mouth so they don't get discovered.  
When he builds cabins with Bellamy he thinks of Bellamy sucking him off, his back against a tree, the younger man in between his legs, his hand tugging on Bellamy's soft curls.  


And one night, when they all head to the lake for a relaxing swin as he watches them peel their clothles off, he lets his eyes wander down their bodies.  
Clarke's body is curvy, her blue sensible underwear clinging to her thanks to the water, her soft pale skin glowing under the moon. Bellamy glows too, his arms wrapped around Clarke's waist, her head titled back in laughter as Murphy splashes water towards them, Bellamy lean in to press his lips to hers.  
He watches as they wade away from everyone watches as Clarke's hands dip under Bellamy's underwear cupping his ass and Bellamy's hands toying with the sides of her underwear.  
The others slowly start to drift back, all except for him and Bellamy and Clarke. Bellamy exits the water and he sits to Gabriel, the two of them watching as Clarke floats in the water. And when she gets out of the water, looking like fucking Aphrodite, she bends at the waist, water dripping off her bdoy as she cups Bellamy's face kissing him and Gabriel feels himself stirring in his pants so he quickly leaves.  
He refuses to get himself off at the thought of them, so he lies there cock hard at the though of Clarke's curves and Bellamy's hands.  
He tells himself its because they are attractive, and he spends all his time with then.  
But then he sees them one night, Bellamy pressing her into the wall, her head buried into his neck, his arm between them, it doesn't take a genuis to figure out what they are doing and the soft whines Clarke makes as Bellamy fingerfucks her?  
Well it's a sound that stays with him as he goes to sleep that night.

There is a lot about Clarke and Bellamy that he didn't expect.  
Like the fact that when Bellamy brought her back using CPR thy went not actually together, that they were seperated for six years.  
Learning that explained why the two were so affectionate, always exchanging soft kisses, their hands on each other, the way they were always together.  
Beign at peace suited them.  
And as passed, the weight on Bellamy and Clarke’s shoulders disappeared and both change.  
Bellamy shaves his beard and Gabriel thinks about running his lips over his jaw and Clarke’s hair started to grow out a bit more and he thinks about wrapping it around his hand.  


* * *

He catches Bellamy and Clarke in his tent.  
He had stepped out to conduct some expriement and had come back to find Bellamy leaning against his table and Clarke on her knees, bobbing her head, and Gabriel watches, heart pounding as Bellamy's hand tangles in her blonde hair.  
Bellamy is not quiet, Clarke drawing out low moans and a few scattered “fucks princess” and “feels so good”.  
They are so into it they don't realize that he is there and he can’t seem to walk away.  
He doesn't leave watching as Bellamy thows his head back, a loud groan that seems to signify that he is close as Clarke starts to move her head faster, moaning and Gabriel walks back out and around the tent, trying to breathe deeply.  
He's attracted to them both of them but he has never once thought about them together, at least not with him.  
But all he can think about is the way Bellamy threw his head back, his hair a mess, and the way he sounded as Clarke sucked him.  


It's not the only time he sees them or hears them for that matter.  
He watches them kiss each other in dark corners, the way Bellamy's fingers slip under her dress and the way Clarke rakes her teeth down his jaw.  
He sees the way Clarke wears his cardigan, a hickey peeking out from under it to dinner.  
Bellamy will disappear on his breaks and come back with his hair a mess.  
The others don't seem to realize that Bellamy and Clarke are all over each other and getting it on in public spaces.  
Or more accuratly getting it on in placess where he can find them  


But that thought doesn't cross him mind until months later.

* * *

Six months pass and Clarke and Bellamy are still very much in their honeymoon phase.  
Gabriel can’t count the amount of times he has walked in on them.  
He has seen Bellamy’s hand high on her thigh and Clarke will sit in between his legs as they sit in front of the fire, blanket over them on cold nights.  
He watches them one night, alcohol keeping him warm as Clarke’s head rolled back onto Bellamy's shoulder, nuzzling his neck.  
The others tease them but the couple smiles and laughs and Gabriel watches as Bellamy hands dips under the blanket and the way Clarke's mouth opens slightly, the smirk on his face.  
Bellamy catches his eyes and Gabriel whips his head away, but peeks at them over sips from his cup.  
After a while, Gabriel stopped looking away from them.  
Bellamy’s eyes are dark, staring at him as he gets Clarke off under the blanket, Clarke gasping as she drinks, her cheeks flushed not from the alcohol but from Bellamy's fingers .  
It’s then that Gabriel realizes that they seem to be more affectionate more physical when he’s around.  
Almost as if they want him to see them.  
Almost as if they like him watching.  
Almost as if they want him to join in.  


He thinks of the way Clarke brushes his arm, her tits presses aganist it as she leans to look at something. The way Bellamy squeezes his bare shoulder as they cut down trees to make cabins, sweat glistening on their skin. The way they always invite him over to dinner, the way they laugh and smile, drawing him in. The way Bellamy brings him books to read, the two of them discussing them. The way Clarke runs her fingers over his face as she draws him. They way Bellamy wraps his arms around his shoulder, the way Clarke bumps his hip with her when they stand together.  
He realizes that its's a slow seduction, a courting of a sorts.  


The thought sends him running. 

Losing Josie, it felt like it was too soon.  
He had spent years hating her only to see her and to be reminded of how much he did love her.  
He loved Josie, he loved her so much that he had found a way to bring her back.  
Even when they had been on opposite sides he still loved her. He had loved her for so long but seeing her, hearing her, it had brought back all the emotions he had buried away, back to the surface.  
It made the pain of losing her fresh in his mind.  
But he didnt regret it, seeing the look on Bellamy’s face as he desperately did all he could do to bring her back to life, it had done something to him.  
It made him hope they had a better future than he and Josephine did. 

But never did he think they would want him.  
This was not supposed to happen.  
He was suppposed to lust after them, seperatly then together but never do anything about it because of Josie and thier complicated and breif connection to her and because they are happy and work well together, they are soulmates.  


He took to avoiding them because being around them felt like a betrayal to Josie.  
He wanted to run his hands through Clarke’s blonde hair and he wanted to peel his cardigan off Bellamy’s body.  
He wanted to be the one to make Clarke moan and be the one who’s hand is wrapped on Bellamy’s cock.  
He wanted to make Clarke’s eyes lashes flutter as she came around his fingers and he wanted to see if Bellamy had freckles in other places besides his face.  
He wanted to fuck Bellamy as he ate Clarke out, wanted to hold them in his arms. He wanted to kiss Bellamy's back and suck on Clarke's tits. He wanted to finger fuck Clarke under a blanket and press Bellamy against the wall, forcing him to keep silent as he got them off. 

He was torn between mourning Josephine and wanting them both, badly. 

* * *

Hence the drinking today, Russell had asked to see him and it had gone badly.  
The older man had looked him in the eye and asked him if he remembered what day it was.  
He didn’t.  
Ruseell’s eye had gleamed as he told Gabriel that it was Josie’s birthday. He had gone on and about how Josie would never get anothe birthday because of him and it made Gabriel feel horrible, not because he killed her but because he forgot her birthday.  
He had stumbled out of Russell’s cell guilt clouding his head and all he could do was go to his home in the woods.  
He needed air, he needed to leave.  


Sitting in his old tent, surrounded by the radios, the anomaly, he could hear her.  
He could hear her, asking him if he ever cared about her?  
If he thought of her late at night when he had his hand wrapped around his cock.  
Or did he think of them?  
Of Clarke’s soft curves under his hands, his mouth wrapped around her tit.  
Of Bellamy’s hands wrapped around his cock, of him pressing kisses down the Bellamy’s back as he his hands grab Bellamy’s hips, thrusting into him.  
She laughs asking him if he thinks about slipping his hand under her dress, the one Clarke is wearing and finger fucking her while the others drink and laugh in front of them. If he would grind his groin against Bellamy's ass when they danced, letting the younger man get a taste of what he can do.

He closes his eyes trying to drive out the image on freckles and blue eyes and the sound Clarke makes when she cums on Bellamy’s fingers and the sound Bellamy makes when Clarke sucks his cock. 

Josie laughs, and he grabs another bottle.  
It’s odd.  
He hasn’t had time to miss Josie too much, he's been keeping busy, doing so much.  
But suddenly it hits him full force.  
Maybe it’s guilt.  
Guilt that he chose to save Clarke and not Josie.  
Guilt that he can’t stop thinking of them.  
He can't stop thinking of their hands and mouths on him or his hands and mouth on them.  
He can't stop thinking of Clarke sitting on Bellamy's lap a few nights ago, her hand on his thigh leaning into his shoulder as Bellamy's fingers tease her.  
They don't even try to hide it anymore and he hasn't told them to stop.  
That night, Clarke had bitten his shoulder as Bellamy brought her to orgasm.  
He had pressed an affectionate kiss to her hair and she has brushed one to his jaw.  
The three of them had walked back to thier cabins later that night, and lingered outside and Gabriel had thought about kissing them briefly but Gabriel ending up walking away, chickening out.  


* * *

Bellamy and Clarke are horny and frustarated.  
What started off as a way to see if Gabriel was interested in sleeping with them and as a way to explore some more interesting thing they liked had turned into something more.  
They found themselves wanting to spend more time with Gabriel, enjoying their book talks and art sessions. They found themselves seeking him out and not just to tease him.  
They sit around at much, the two men sweating from working on cabins and other assorted furniture and Clarke has to stop herself from sinking onto Bellamy's lap right then and there and from kissing Gabriel's jaw.  


Gabriel seemed to be intereted, no longer looking away when Bellamy and Clarke make out or when Bellamy fingers Clarke. He didn't even flinch when he saw Clarke give Bellamy a handjob one night or when he saw Bellamy mouthing at the top of her breast outside the med-bay.  
He's letting his hands wander, from offering Bellamy a back massage after a long day of cabin building to squeezing Clarke's hip as whenever he needs to get something from the shelf and she is in his way.  
It's maddening, it's a game of chicken to see who says something first.  
At this point the only they haven't done is fucked in front of Gabriel for him to see them, sure they have fucked against the wall but the darkness had kept a lot hidden, and they have gotten each other off when he's around but he has yet to see them fully naked.  
But it's going to happen soon.  
Meanwhile they are happy, the two of them.  


* * *

It's Raven who tells them that Russell spoke to Gabriel and the two exchange worried glances.  
He's not in his cabin or in the dining room. He's not in the med-bay or wih Octavia.  
There's only one place he can be and they take a motorbike there.  


They find him and when he sees them, he laughs, he’s not surprised they are there.  
Of course they find him. He shouldn’t be surprised that they do.  
Josie smiles widely laughing mockingly.  
_Do you love them more than me_  
No he doesn’t but he could given the chance.  
He could easily love them.  
He already loves them as two friends he cares about deeply.  
But he could fall in love with them easily.  
It would be hard too.  
They are good people who care a lot are also a but broken but have found happiness and peace within themselves and within their lives.  
And he’s a bit broken too, his edges jagged and his heart broken and thier friendship has fixed them, made him feel less lonely.  


Clarke kneels in front of him pulling the bottle out of his hand.  
“Raven said Russell wanted to see you today.”  
“Wanted to talk about Josie.”  
Bellmay’s hands are on his leg and his eyes are soft, understanding.  
“And you don't want to talk about her.”  
“I loved her, I loved her for so long. But I had my time with her and saying goodbye it was closure.But a part of me feels guilty for moving on”  
He sees the look they exchanage, half curious half trimphunant.  
“Didn't realize you were moving on.”  
Maybe it's the alcohol that makes him feel bold or maybe he's tired of not wanting them but he groans, looking at them.  
“How could I not? Not when you two are around. Now when I see you guys in my tent. Not when you have you hands in her cunt in front of me. When’s she's moaing and your groaning and all I can think about if I can draw you those sounds out of you both.”  
His eyes widen once he realizes exactly what he said, clarke's eyes are dark and Bellamy swallows hard.

"You're drunk... you-"  
"Every time I see you I have to stop myself from touching you, from shoving you, Bellamy to your knees, from joining you two under the blanket and getting Clarke off."  
Clarke shivers as she cups his face, looking at his glazed eyes. "You are drunk, you don't really want us."  
"I want you when I'm sober too. I thought about it, bending you over in med-bay, Bellamy walking in and joining us."  
"Let's get you home, sober you up. If you still want us, well we can talk tomorrow."  


They help him move, driving slowly on the motorbikes and then helping him into his cabin, tucking him into bed. Clarke and Bellamy's cheeks turning red and Gabriel pulls off his shirt and kicks off his pants and his underwear before crawling into bed naked, his muscles flexing as he moves. Bellamy swallows a whimper as Clarke pulls the blanket over Gabriel, covering his ass.  


As soon as the door of their house closes, Bellamy presses Clarke against the door, his hands on her ass and he lifts her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. They stumble into their rooms, lips connected. Clarke pulls off her shirt and Bellamy drops her onto the bed, crawling on top of her, his mouth skimming the tops of her breast, nudging at her bra, his teeth nipping at the skin there. He flips the front clasps, the cups falling to the slide and her hands tangle in his hair as he sucks a nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it. He switches to the other breast, and Clarke arches her back, pressing her breast into his mouth, her nails scratching the back of neck.

She pulls him up for a kiss, her hands tugging on his shirt and he pulls away to pull it off and throw it on the floor. They fumble with pulling off their pants and then Clarke rolls Bellamy under her, kissing his chest, sucking a mark on his collarbone before she sinks down onto his cock, a moan falling from his lips. Bellamy thrusts up into her and she laughs, looking down at him, her hands curling around his wrists, pressing them above his heads, "Stay."  
Bellamy pouts but Clarke starts to move her hips, her lips brushing his jaw, his cheeks, his forehead, anywhere she can reach.

She raises her hips, until the he barely has the tip in her and then sinks back down, both of them gasping. She moans at the stretch as she starts to move faster his cock hitting all the right places and he thrusts up meeting her stroke for stroke. Bellamy wants nothing more than to touch her but he loves that sight of Clarke riding him, bouncing on his cock, and she told him not to move his hands.  


When Clarke comes, she collapses forward onto his chest and his arms immediately wrap around her, his hands running up and down her spine.  
"Do you think he meant it?"  
"I hope so."  
She rolls off him, wrapping her arms around his back pressing a kiss to the freckles on his shoulder blade.  


* * *

Gabriel wakes up naked, warm under his blanket, and hungry.  
But then he remembers what he said to Bellamy to Clarke and he doesn't feel like walking out of his house to get food or even getting out of bed so he grabs a book and sits up to read.  
He's halfway through the book when he hears a knock at his door. He scrambles to pull the blanket around his waist and hurries the door, opening it to find himself face to face with Bellamy and Clarke.  
He's surprised to see them that he steps back letting them in and his grip on the blanket loosens.  


All three of three of them look down at the blanket pooling at his feet.  
Clarke's eyes drift up slightly and she swallows hard, heat pooling in between her legs at the sight og Gabriel's cock.  
Gabriel notices this and he smirks as he bends them to pick up the blanket holding it loosely as he gestures for them to follow him.  
He leans against this table and Clarke runs a hand through her hair, heart pounding in her chest.  
"How are you feeling?"  
Gabriel smirks at the way Bellamy's eyes roam around his arms, taking in the muscles and countours of his body.  
"Been in bed all day. Care to join me?"  
Both of their eyes fly to meet his and Gabriel lets the blanket fall again and this time Bellamy looks down and he can feel himself start to stir. Clarke grabs her boyfriend's hand the two of them exchanging looks.  
_Is he being serious?_  
_He looks so good_  
_I want this too_  


"I'll be waiting in my room while you two decide."  
Gabriel can feel their eyes on his ass as he walks into his room and he cocks throbs in excitement at the throught of fucking them.  
He already knows they are going to say yes.  


* * *

The second they enter the room hand in hand, Gabriel moves, kissing Clarke, pressing her against the wall as Bellamy watches.  
Gabriel lets is hands roam down her back, tugging her shirt off, and then his hands go down to her ass before he picks her up, carrying her to the bed. He drops her ther watching as her tits bounce before she lays there legs spread.  
He slips a hand down the soft leggings she wore, brushing past her clit to slide a finger through her wet folds, causing Clarke to gasp.  
"Is all that wetness for me?"  
Clarke nods as Gabriel turns to look at Bellamy who is still against the wall, eyes wide as he takes them in. "Play with yourself while I play with Bellamy."  
Clarke kicks her leggings off frantically as she watches Gabriel walk towards Bellamy like a lion stalking his prey. Bellamy surges forward to kiss him and the two battle for domiance, Gabriel winning of course when he squeezes Bellamy's ass.  
Bellamy's eyes are dark with glee as he looks at Bellamy, "This ass is mine."  


Despite the fact that Gabriel is the only one fully naked, he holds all the power.  
Clarke watches fingers in her cunt as Gabriel pulls Bellamy's shirt off, his teeth nipping at Bellamty's jaw as moans, his hands running the the curve of Gabriel's back.  
Clarke watches lazily, two fingers thrusting in and out of her as she gets ready. She knows that two fingers is not enough but she wants to feel them stretch her out.  
Gabriel pushes Bellamy pants down and helps him step out of them, kissing him when he does. He pulls away to admire the freckles on Bellamy's shoulders and chest and the way his large cock hangs in between his legs.  
"You look so pretty."  


Perhaps its an odd thing to say to a man but its true and Bellamy beams with pleasure as Gabriel wraps his hand around Bellamy's cock, stroking it a few times as they kiss before Gabriel breaks away, walking back to Clarke, Bellamy following him.  
Gabriel pulls her fingers out of her cunt and laps at them moaning at her taste while Bellamy crawls on top of her kissing her softly, checking in that she's okay.  
They make out lazily, while Gabriel watches, his hands running up and down Bellamy's ass and back, leaning down to kiss the freckles on his skin, nipping at his ass causing Bellamy to groan into Clarke's mouth.  
Gabriel spreads Bellamy's ass cheeks admiring the tight hole that he hopefully will be sliding into, it not today than another day.  
Bellamy stops kissing Clarke as he feels Gabriel near his hole and Clarke runs a hand through his hair, soothingly.  
Gabriel leans down to run his tongue over the puckered hole, his tongue swirling around the edge, Bellamy moaning at his ministrations.  


Clarke moans around Bellamy's cock as Gabriel's tongue dives into her folds.  
After playing with Bellamy's asshole for a bit, sliding his pinky in, leaving the younger man gasping, Gabriel had pulled away and had Clarke that he wanted to eat her.  
They had rearranged themselves on the bed, with Gabriel laying down as Bellamy helped her get on top of his face before she leaned down, to suck Bellamy's cock, her hands on the bedsheets.  
She could feel Gabriel's hand on her thighs, holding her close to his face, while Bellamy had his hand in her hair, as she sucks his cock, her jaw open wide.  
He's thrusting into her mouth, and she moans as he tugs on her hair. Between choking on Bellamy’s cock and Gabriel eating her out until her legs shake it’s safe to say that Clarke is having a good time.  
Clarke moans around Bellamy’s cock as he picks up the pace coming in her mouth. She comes on Gabriel’s tongue as Bellamy fills her mouth and she swallows every drop. Bellamy helps her roll off Gabriel as they all lay down in the bed.  


Gabriel wraps a hand around his cock lazily stroking himself while he waits for Bellamy and Clarke to recover.  


Bellamy recovers first and he leans down to wrap his mouth around Gabriel‘s cock. Clarke whimpers at the sight of her boyfriend with cock in his mouth and she leans in to join him. The two of them run their tongues down the side of Gabriel’s cock tracing the veins and length of it. They kiss lazily, Gabriel's cock in between them before directing their attention back to it. Clarke sucks on one of his sacks while Gabriel threads his fingers into her hair. Bellamy’s hollowing his cheeks as he takes as much as Gabriel’s cock as he can. While he’s bigger than Gabriel the older man is thicker. Gabriel runs a hand through Bellamy's curls, and Bellamy moans around his cock until Clarke nudges him and she takes Bellamy's place sucking Gabriel's cock.  


The two of them take turns, teasing Gabriel, bringing him to the edge before pulling away and letting the other take their place sucking his cock. He eventually comes in Bellamy's mouth, his hands tight in Bellamy's hair. Bellamy pulls away to kiss Clarke and she closes her eyes at the taste of Gabriel.  


Gabriel holds out his arms and Clarke curls up on one side and he places a gentle kiss on her forehead. He then turns his face to kiss Bellamy's forehead and the boy sighs happily. Gabriel moves his hand to squeeze Bellamy's ass.  
"After I eat and we shower, if you want I have some lube. But regardless if it's today or another day, I'm going to fuck you."  
Bellamy nods, "I want that."  
Gabriel pushes him up and off the bed, intent of getting soem food and he turns to see them couple scoot towards each other, Bellamy's hands running down Clarke's body as they press their foreheads togethers, whispering to themselves. It makes him smile.  


"Having fun princess?"  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"  
Bellamy presses a kiss to her lips, gently and she hums when she pulls away, her hand on his heart.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  


**Author's Note:**

> Dont mind me starting to clear out my prompts lists by actually editing the things i write instead of just letting them sit around and collect dust.
> 
> anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed this!  
> So happy to have power back that I can post again!


End file.
